Pierwsza zbrodnia Gabriela Graya
by skarpeta
Summary: Gabriel Gray ma czternaście lat i właśnie został upokorzony na oczach całej szkoły... One-shot, trochę może AU.


Gabriel wsłuchuje się w tykanie zegara i marzy, żeby jego serce biło w równie spokojnym rytmie. Ale jego serce wali dużo szybciej, wali jak oszalałe, chłopiec czuje pulsowanie krwi w uszach. Ma wrażenie, że cały świat zwolnił, pozostał w nim już tylko on, tykający zegar, kawałek szkolnego korytarza, na którym leży i świecąca mu prosto w oczy lampa na suficie.

Szum w uszach cichnie po sekundzie lub dwóch. Gabriela nagle znów otacza świat; wyłania się zza mgły i rzuca na chłopca z agresją wściekłego psa. Dokoła niego tłoczą się ludzie; rozpoznaje twarze pochylonych nad nim kolegów; twarze wykrzywione grymasami, roześmiane, pogardliwe, szydercze. Dzieci krzyczą, jazgot jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Ktoś się śmieje, ktoś rzuca pełne jadu „Gray znowu dostaje wciry od Colemana". To zdanie zaczyna tłuc mu się po głowie jak jakaś hinduska mantra.

Gabriel nie słyszy już zegara, jego tykanie zgubiło się gdzieś pośród zgiełku tłumu.

Otaczają go ciasnym kołem. Leży na plecach pośród porozrzucanych książek. Powalił go już pierwszy cios. Barry Coleman ma ciężką pięść. Od jego uderzenia Gabrielowi coś nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło w nosie. Cały świat zniknął w eksplozji fajerwerków, a Gabriel runął do tyłu i uderzył głową w podłogę.

Nie stracił przytomności. Czytał kiedyś, że przy utracie przytomności człowiek odpływa. Wcale nie, pomyślał, czując, jak fale bólu rozchodzą się promieniście od potylicy przez skronie aż po czoło. To nie ja odpływam, tylko świat.

Ale świat po chwili wrócił, a wraz z nim wrzask dzieciaków.

- Gray znowu dostaje wciry od Colemana!

Nie rozpoznawał głosu, nie umiałby powiedzieć nawet czy krzyknął to chłopak czy dziewczyna.

Gabriel próbuje się podnieść, ale Barry Coleman, starszy od niego dwa lata osiłek, ruchem zwycięzcy stawia stopę na jego piersi i przygważdża Gabriela do podłogi. Jego nieproporcjonalnie wielka w stosunku do reszty ciała stopa, obuta w nowiutkie Nike'y, jest prawie tak szeroka jak tors Gabriela.

- Gdzieś się wybierasz, Gray? – pyta Barry, wykrzywiając się głupkowato.

Gabriel zamiera. Czuje na żebrach ciężar praktycznie całego ciała Barry'ego, brak mu już tchu. Zastanawia się gorączkowo, co robić. Udawać idiotę? Błagać, żeby go puścili? Walczyć?

I tak chcą mnie stłuc, myśli nagle. I ta myśl go poraża, z całkowitą, przerażającą pewnością uświadamia sobie, że zostanie pobity. Perspektywa bicia jest tak realna, że Gabriel chyba nigdy w życiu nie bał się aż tak jak w tej chwili. Skoro i tak mnie stłuką, odzywa się nagle jakiś zdeterminowany głos w jego głowie, skoro i tak mnie stłuką, nie ważne co zrobię, to przynajmniej nie dam im satysfakcji z patrzenia, jak płaczę i proszę, żeby mnie puścili.

- Idź się pieprzyć, Barry – udaje mu się wystękać. Nie brzmi to aż tak dobrze, jak w jego głowie, ale wystarczająco dobrze dla otaczających ich dzieciaków.

Słyszy głośne „Uuuu!". Ktoś się śmieje. A potem nagle, jak na zawołanie, cały korytarz zaczyna skandować:

- Barry! Barry! Barry!

Barry Coleman nie ma już wyboru, musi pomścić zniewagę. Tłum domaga się krwawej ofiary.

Barry chwyta Gabriela za koszulę i jednym szarpnięciem stawia do pionu. Stoją prawie nos w nos. Gabriel może policzyć wszystkie piegi na nosie Barry'ego. Widzi jego pociemniałe od gniewu oczy i żyłkę pulsującą na skroni.

- Coś ty powiedział? – pyta groźnie Barry, potrząsając Gabrielem. Jest od niego wyższy zaledwie parę centymetrów, ale ma sylwetkę rugbisty. Lub małej szafki. No i cały tłum skanduje jego imię, a to musi podnosić morale. Gabriel powinien to wziąć pod uwagę; gdyby myślał logicznie, tak, jak uczył go ojciec, dałby w tym momencie spokój. Ale jest zbyt upojony adrenaliną. Czuje pulsowanie krwi w uszach.

- Idź się pieprzyć – mówi wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo, jakby tłumaczył coś upośledzonemu. Udaje mu się nawet uśmiechnąć. To obłąkańczy uśmiech ukrywający paniczny strach. Uśmiech, który bardziej przypomina szczerzenie zębów. Wilczy grymas; ale Gabriel nie czuje się jak wilk, bardziej jak bardzo mała myszka stojąca oko w oko z bardzo wielkim kocurem.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Barry unosi pięść. Gabriel odruchowo napina wszystkie mięśnie, ale to nic nie daje. Cios w brzuch jest tak silny, że chłopiec zgina się w pół i osuwa na kolana. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz wyrzyga obiad, śniadanie, kolacje z poprzedniego wieczoru, a także, sądząc po bólu brzucha, także żołądek i kilka ważnych organów. Słyszy krzyki; kumple zachęcają Barry'ego, a Gabriel kuli się, łzy bólu napływają mu do oczu. Z trudem je powstrzymuje. Gdyby się teraz rozpłakał, to byłby koniec. Zamiast tego, prostuje się więc – mięśnie brzucha boleśnie protestują – i patrzy prosto w twarz Barry'ego Colemana. Przywołuje na twarz uśmiech. Z zakrwawionymi ustami i oczami szklącymi się od łez, uśmiechnięty w ten sposób, wygląda jak obłąkany.

- Bijesz jak baba, Coleman – mówi.

Wchodzi do mieszkania i przytrzymuje drzwi, żeby nie trzasnęły. Matka jest w kuchni, nuci coś cicho pod nosem, coś co brzmi jak Sting, pochyla się nad miską, miesza coś z zapałem. Jest odwrócona do drzwi tyłem, najwyraźniej nie usłyszała, jak wchodził.

Próbuje przemknąć za jej plecami do pokoju, ale nie udaje mu się.

- Gabriel? Jesteś głodny? – Mama odwraca się. Na jej twarzy maluje się pogodny, nieco bezmyślny uśmiech. Gabriel nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, czy to z powodu autentycznie dobrego nastroju czy raczej otumanienia lekami. Obstawiałby to drugie.

Uśmiech blaknie, gdy mama dostrzega na jego twarzy zakrzepłą krew. Zastyga z miską w dłoni, z groteskowo wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

- Gabriel? – pyta niepewnie, jakby nagle przestała go rozpoznawać. Wydaje się być drobna, słaba, przestraszona. Gabriel myśli, że łatwo mógłby ją znienawidzić, za tę nieporadność i żałosną niemożność poradzenia sobie z problemami. Ale jest mu jej szkoda. Siwiejące włosy wymknęły się z koka, nadając jej nieco szalony wygląd. W za dużym swetrze, otulona nim jak kocem, przypomina uciekinierkę z zakładu dla obłąkanych.

- To nic – mówi Gabriel. Ucieka wzrokiem. Nie ma sensu jej martwić. Poza tym jest mu wstyd. Wstydzi się tego, że nie posłuchał ojca, tylko prowokował głupio Barry'ego. Wstydzi się przegranej. Wstydzi się wspomnień tym, że dwie osoby musiały go holować do łazienki, gdzie zdołał zmyć z twarzy chociaż trochę krwi i wyrzygać się w kiblu. Wstydzi się, że dopiero dźwięk dzwonka i krzyk kogoś stojącego na czujce: „Profesor Whitney idzie!", przerwały Barry'emu zabawę.

- Kto ci to zrobił? – Mama niemal rzuca na stół trzymaną w rękach miskę i przykłada dłonie do jego policzków. Obraca jego głową na wszystkie strony, oglądając siniaki i rozcięcia.

- Taki jeden osioł. Nikt. Zwykły śmieć. – Gabriel uśmiecha się i czuje, że pękają na nowo rozcięcia na wardze. Nie ma sensu mówić niczego mamie. Leki wciąż działają. Dlatego się uśmiecha, stara się sprawiać wrażenie, że opowiada jakąś zabawną anegdotkę ze szkoły.

A w myślach przysięga sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie musiał czekać, aż ocali go dzwonek.

Gabriel zerka na zegarek marki Sylar – ukochany zegarek jego ojca, prezent z okazji dziesiątych urodzin – i myśli, że kolejną z wad Barry'ego Colemana jest niepunktualność. Powinien już dawno skończyć lekcje, być już w drodze do domu. Ale pewnie poszedł jeszcze zapalić za szkołę ze swoimi kumplami.

Gabriel się nie denerwuje. Właściwie odczuwa coś w rodzaju ponurej radości. I jest zniecierpliwiony.

Słyszy odgłos kroków w alejce i bierze głęboki wdech.

A potem wychodzi zza rogu i staje twarzą w twarz z Barrym Colemanem.

Barry jest zaskoczony, zatrzymuje się, gdy Gabriel staje na jego drodze, ale szybko odzyskuje rezon. W końcu jest wielkim i silnym rugbistą, a naprzeciwko niego stoi chudy czternastolatek o śmiesznie poważnej minie.

- Gray – mówi Barry, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Czego tu szukasz?

- Ciebie – odpowiada z prostotą Gabriel i czeka, aż Barry parsknie śmiechem. Rzeczywiście się śmieje.

- Nie dość ci? Masz ochotę na dogrywkę? W porządku. Ale wiesz, że tym razem żaden nauczyciel ci nie pomoże? – Barry zrzuca na ziemię plecak i uderza prawą pięścią w lewą dłoń.

Gabriel nie odzywa się. Serce mocno mu bije, ale tym razem chłopiec ma wrażenie, że bije w równym rytmie, odmierzanym przez jaki niezwykle precyzyjny zegar. Jego myśli są przerażająco czyste. I nie może się doczekać.

Barry wciąż głupkowato się uśmiecha. Pewnie wymyśla już w duchu, jak to będzie dziś wieczorem opowiadał kolegom o głupim Gabrielu Grayu, który sam zgłosił się na jego worek treningowy.

Dopiero po chwili dostrzega nóż w dłoni Gabriela.

Źrenice mu się zwężają.

- Ocipiałeś, czy co? – warczy na Gabriela. – Odłóż to dziadostwo, bo się pokaleczysz, szczylu!

- Tacy jak ty nigdy się nie nauczą, co? – pyta nagle Gabriel. Zaciska palce na nożu, jakby chciał poprawić uchwyt, ale naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ręka mu się nie trzęsie. Chce po prostu zwrócić uwagę Barry'ego na nóż.

Jest ostry. Myśliwski. Dużo waży i jest zakrzywiony na końcu. Gabriel nie zna się na nożach, ale ten już na pierwszy rzut oka budzi respekt. Nawet w Barrym.

Gabriel zbliża się o krok; stoją już tak blisko siebie, że gdyby któryś z nich wyciągnął rękę, mógłby pchnąć drugiego w pierś. Ale zamierają jak woskowe figury. Na górnej wardze Barry'ego zbiera się pot. Gabriel czuje gorzką satysfakcję.

- Stary, odłóż to – mówi Barry nagle spokojnym, wręcz przyjacielskim tonem. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak cię zapiekło to, co powiedziałem. Sorry. To jest szkoła. Takie rzeczy ludzie mówią sobie codziennie, nie trzeba było tego brać aż tak do siebie…

- A tobie ktoś powiedział kiedyś coś takiego? – przerywa mu Gabriel i unosi nieco rękę uzbrojoną w nóż. Wzrok Barry'ego skupia się na czubku noża, który jest teraz niepokojąco blisko jego policzka. Starszy chłopak sztywnieje. Gabriel boi się, że gdyby Barry spróbował wyrwać mu nóż, to nie zdołałby go utrzymać, ale Barry niczego takiego nie próbuje. Strach go sparaliżował.

Gabriel wygląda przerażająco. Jest coś dziwnego w jego oczach, w sposobie, w jaki patrzy na Barry'ego. Nie ma w nich strachu, ani nawet chęci zemsty. Jest tylko nie mniej upiorna radość, jaką czerpie z widoku potu nad górną wargą Barry'ego, z jego panicznie strzelających na boki oczu. Starszy chłopak szuka drogi ucieczki, ale nie może ruszyć żadną kończyną.

- Jesteś dupkiem, Coleman – mówi ze spokojem Gabriel. – Nie jesteś od nikogo lepszy.

- A ty niby jesteś? – wypala Barry, cofając się pół kroku. – Kujon… Cholerny syn zegarmistrza. Dziwadło z ciebie. Pojebało cię już do reszty, że latasz za ludźmi z nożem? Za kogo ty się uważasz? Chcesz się pochwalić, że mnie nastraszyłeś? Myślisz, że dzięki temu ludzie zaczną na ciebie zwracać uwagę? Jesteś nikim.

Wyrzuca to z siebie z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, połykając końcówki wyrazów, tak, że Gabriel ma problemy ze zrozumieniem. W głosie Barry'ego jest jad i nienawiść.

- Nie jestem nikim – mówi Gabriel. I uderza.

Twarz Barry'ego wyraża przede wszystkim zaskoczenie. Oczy otwierają się szeroko, a usta zamykają i otwierają, jak u karpia wyciągniętego z wody. Serce Gabriela uspokaja się, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. To jest moment całkowitego, absolutnego spokoju. Świat zwalnia. Jest idealnie cicho, tak jak powinno. Gabriel może słyszeć nawet cichutkie tykanie zegarka.

Wyciąga nóż z brzucha Barry'ego; wychodzi z dziwnym chlupnięciem, które Gabrielowi wydaje się nawet zabawne. Barry stoi, z rozłożonymi rękami, nieco zgiętymi w łokciach. Dłonie ma zwrócone wnętrzami do Gabriela. Nawet jego ciało wygląda na zszokowane. Chłopak patrzy na dziurę w swoim brzuchu. Zdaniem Gabriela ma idiotyczną minę.

Dlatego Gabriel dźga go jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Dźga go, dopóty, dopóki Barry Coleman nie zwali się na mokry asfalt.

Pada z rozłożonymi rękami i ustami otwartymi jak do krzyku. Koszulka czerwienieje mu od krwi. Gabriel ma ochotę go kopnąć w te rozwarte usta, poczuć, jak pękają mu zęby i trzaska kość podniebienia. Chowa nóż do kieszeni i odchodzi szybkim krokiem.

Towarzyszy mu tylko cichy odgłos jego własnych kroków i tykanie zegara. Ale nie jest pewny, czy sobie tego nie wymyślił. Jest zbyt idealnie. Czuje się lekki jak piórko. I lepszy od innych. Inni nie zabili. A on tak. Jest specjalny. Ważny.


End file.
